Cartoon Party Blow Out
by KNDfreak
Summary: Sector V is having a party and you're invited! Written in my POV.
1. FAQ

A/N: Hey, what's up yall?! I know, it's been a while since I've posted a KND story, but I've been busy working on others and so....yeah. Anyways, this chap isn't really a story, just a preview of what's going on in it okay?! And no, no flames are allowed! Alright, so this chap is actually a FAQ thing so no one will ask me in later chaps.

**Is this a story?**

Yes, yes, and a million more yeses! The only time I'll write in script form is when I'll say 'Turn on the camera Twin!' or something, so don't go telling me what the rules of ff is, I already know. I read the rules before entering ff before, okay?

**What's the story about?**

Sector V (as teens) are having a party and you're invited! Along with other characters from games, tv shows, anime, stuff like that. Just think of it as big cartoon party bash written in my POV and if you want, you can join! Just say it in the review.

**Are there main couples?**

Nope, there are couples, but no main. So it's your job to find them out.

**Will it be too late if I ask to join?**

No, you'll just be late for the party, but it's never too late.

**Can I ask for favors in the reviews? For example; If I want Reno (from FFVII) in it, can he?**

Yes, you can, but If I don't know the person or play the game, you'll have to fill me in on what their characistics are.

**Is there a time limit on this story?**

Um........not that I know of.

**What if I don't like the couple you put up, what do I do?**

I'll make you into a baddie by trying break up the couple, but in the end, the couple will win because it's MY favorite (note: I said my. Which means, if you hate a certain couple, go write your own cartoon party blow out story)

**Will there be yoai? Or female slash?**

None of that! Unless, like in the other question, it's my favoirte paring.

**Swearing?**

Probably from my mouth, my friend's, or the character I'm focusing on

**The gen?**

Action, Humor (of course), Drama, and LOTS of Romance. Probably Angst from time to time.

A/N: Okay, so, that's about it. In the next chap, it'll be the story and please, if you have anymore questions, don't be afraid to ask.


	2. Chapter 1

A/n: YAYZ! Thank you for those who had reviewed and yes, you guys are welcome to come, just not in this chapter, but I promise you'll be in it! Anyways, as for the age I'd go with....15 since I just turned 15 myself last month. But everyone else is like 14 or higher. Anyways, enjoyzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

I sighed and smiled as I looked at my mini video camera in the palm of my hands. It had been my 15th birthday present and now, I'm gonna use it. My smile grew even wider as the thought crossed my mind and pulled my hair up in a ponytail. I was wearing, for right now, basketball shorts and a thin black T-shirt. I could not wait for the party and since I have a backstage card, I'm gonna see my TND buddies and see what's the holdup.

"Mom, I'll be back!" I yelled and didn't even wait for a response. I was too excited to care as I ran towards the big treehouse that was suppose to be the KND, but changed it. Of course, the treehouse was at Numbuh one's house.

"Greetings Mr. Uno! Is Nigel here?" I asked. Mr. Uno smiled at me.

"Why, hello dear! Nigel is upstairs in his treehouse with his friends getting ready for the party. Would you like to see?" I nodded and he let me in. Once we made it to Numbuh one's room, he went back downstairs and I was on my own. Opening the door, I rushed to the treehouse door or elevator, whichever you want to call it and ZIP! I was in the treehouse.

"Hel-Damn!" I said, starring at the now empty living room. Everyone was busy decorating so of course they didn't hear me. I stand there, still staring at the big white room filled with balloons and party strings and other stuff. That is, until Numbuh one caught me.

"Oh, hi there China. We didn't hear you." I raise an eyebrow.

"That door was too loud when you come up. There's no way you could've missed it." I said and he shrugged. Numbuh three giggled.

"Hiya China! Hey, that rhymes!" She giggled. I shook my head, smiling at her.

"Did you come here to help?" Numbuh two asked, having trouble with the strings. That was, until Numbuh five helped him, causing him to blush. I giggled.

"Nah, I came by to see how things are so far." Suddenly, another ZIP was heard and I turned around to see it was Tay, or in my case, Twin. I smiled at her until I saw what she was wearing.

A skirt.

Twin doesn't like to wear skirts, unlike me. I smirked and folded my arms.

"Is this the same Tay I know that don't like to wear skirts? Wow, either you're trying impress a boy or you're changing." Twin blushed, but smirked at me.

"I also recall that you hate to wear shorts." She pointed at my basketball shorts. I blushed and mumbled. She smirked before looking around.

"What the hell? Where's all the furniture?" She asked.

"I'm thinking that to." I said.

"Relax, we'll move it back after the party." Numbuh one said, blowing up a balloon.

"How? With Tinkerbell's pixie dust?" I asked, wrapping my arms around Twin. Twin smiled at me and played with my hair, which is nice. I really love it when someone does that (no joke). Numbuh one raise an eye brow.

"Fairies are real?" He asked. I open my mouth, but then closed it. I wanted to say 'no', but then I realize how stupid that was since I'm in the middle of a show with fictional characters and top it all off, even MORE fictional characters are coming.

"That is an unknown answer." Twin said, smirking. I started to sit up straighted and walked in the center of the room.

"Where's the Dj station going to be?" I asked. Numbuh two pointed to his right.

"Over there. The songs are coming off of your ipod though." I smirked.

"Cool." I said. Twin yawned.

"Well, I'm leaving. See ya around 9." She said.

"Why so late? The party starts at 8!" I yelled, but then groaned. "Ugh, that rhymes. Thanks Numbuh three." Numbuh three looked at me weirdly, but then giggled.

"You're welcome."

"I want to be fashionable late. You should know that, you're the queen of being late." I thought about it and nodded.

"True that, but I need someone to hold my video camera as I talk!" I said.

"Get Lea to help you."

"Lea's coming?! But Jamie's coming also!" I said. Lea has a HUGE crush on Jamie and if all goes well, then they might get together. Twin smirked at me.

"All the reason why she should come too. Also, Cynder and you're boyfriend, Dj are coming as well." I sighed.

"Fine. Anymore I should know about?"

"I have a whole list, but I'm not going to tell you." I glared at her.

"You're so evil."

"You love me for it." She said and walked away. I rolled my eyes. Best friends? More like sisters, but like she said, I love her cause she's so like me in many ways.

"I should go too. Bye guys." The crew waved at me and I was off.

A/n: Done with this chap, and yes, I do have a bf named Dj in real life. Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 2

I

Am

BORED! Seriously, I don't think I've been bored like this in my life. It's 5:30 and the party doesn't start until another 3 hours. I groaned and rolled on my bed. Well, if I'm gonna sit here and do nothing, I might as well take a nap. Which is weird, cause I usually don't take naps. I yawned and fell asleep.

(2 hours later)

"WAKE UP!"

"GAH!" I yelled and fell off my bed. My older sister and her boyfriend started to laugh.

"That's SO not funny." I said, glaring at them. She smirked.

"You're gonna be late to the party. It's already 7:50." She said. My eyes went wide.

"SHIT!" With that, I got up, took a shower, brush my teeth, and got dress which was causal; a pair of blue jeans and a pink and white T-shirt with a pink headband. I looked at myself in the mirror and gave myself a saucy wink. What? Just because I'm young doesn't mean I can't flirt with myself. Anyways, I grabbed my pink ipod and ran all the way to the treehouse.

"Hello dear! You know, you're friends are waiting for you." Mr. Uno said. I winched.

"Friends?"

"Yeah, Dj, Cynder, Tay, Nigel, Kuki, Wally, John, Lura-" And he went on. _Damn it!_ I thought and rushed pass him. Hopefully, they won't be too mad. _Oh, who am I kid? I do this every single time with Twin whenever we have a party. I might actually break the record._ ZIP! I was there.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" And already being yelled at. I saw everyone glaring at me.

"Now, before you yell at me-"

"TOO LATE! IT'S 7:59, I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU AT 6!" Twin yelled.

"Hey, I can't help it! I was bored." I exclaimed.

"So?!" Lea said, tapping her foot.

"I fell asleep." That got everyone quiet.

"Unbelievable." Tay whispered before turning to Lura. "Lu-lu, did you get that?!" Lura pulled out her cell phone.

"Now, say it nice and slow; what did you do?" Lea said. I rolled my eyes.

"I fell asleep." Twin squealed.

"OMG! I can't believe it! It finally happened! The hyperactive China DOES have an off switch!" I glared at her.

"Hey! Just because I don't sleep doesn't mean anything!"

"You're right. Running around all over the place, never sleeping at night, talking on the phone. Yeah, I'm sure that's normal." Moria said, rolling her eyes.

"It is....when you're a teen."

"Who would have thunk it? Being bored actually makes you sleepy." Juvi said, smirking. I rolled my eyes as I handed Numbuh two my ipod.

"Stop picking on me." I said.

"Well you're the late on. Now, help us with the soda." Suddenly, a ZIP was heard ad I turned around to see........

A/n: Who did I see? You have to read the next the chap. Please R&R. I hope (Laruie43) you don't mind me calling you Lu-lu. I just like that name lol.


	4. Chapter 3

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I think I just let out the world's most annoying squeals. Rating in at number 6 in the countdown.

"Ah! Damn it Chi! Did ya have to do that?!" Twin said, cleaning out her ears. It was then Natashia, Stephanie, Paige, and Jess came out of the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?!" I think Stephanie said it. I'm not sure, I'm too busy drooling over the TMNT. The turtles, who had heard me scream, looked over at me, eyes wide.

"Good job dudette, but next time? Give us a warning." Mikey said, winching slightly. I blushed and looked down.

"Sorry," Then I ran over there to give them a hug (or, rather, gave mikey a hug, but still). "I just love you guys!" I said, still hugging the ever daylights out of him.

"Hey, Chi. I know you're in love with them and all, but we still need your help." Cynder said. I let go, but gave mikey another hug, lasting longer then the first. I heard him sigh.

"A die hard turtle fan, huh?" He mumbled. I could feel Twin shaking her head, and before I knew it, I was ripped off of him and dragged to the kitchen.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted.

(??? POV)

While China was stuck in the kitchen, the others were finishing the last touches in the living room.

"Do you want us to help?" Leo asked. Laura shook her head.

"Nah, we're good. For now." She said and grunted as she took the heavy tub of soda. "Geeze, why am I stuck with the heavy doing?" She mumbled. Raph sighed and picked the tub.

"It won't kill ya if ya ask fer help ya know." He said and picked up the tub. Laura shrugged and walked away. Raph, again, sighed. It was then China came back in the room.

(My POV)

Damn Stephanie and Tashi for making me work in the kitchen. I'm almost glad I nearly blew it up. I sighed as I wipe my face clean with a rag. Well, we know one thing for sure; Never let me in the kitchen unless we're eating. Like hearing my thoughts, Twin chuckled.

"You know, I could have warn them about the last time you were in the kitchen." She said. I glared at her.

"Well, why didn't you?"

"Cause it's so much fun to see you get kicked out." She said, smirking. I tossed her a side glare.

"I'm glad to see someone's enjoying my pain." I mumbled sarcastically. Suddenly, a ZIP was heard.

"Can that thing be anymore louder?" Mikey asked.

"Possibly, but not likely." Don said.

"Isn't that the same line you used in Attack of The Mousers?" I asked. He shrugged sheepishly.

"Hey, hey, hey! We're here!" Said Daxter from Jak's shoulder. I smiled.

"'Ello Govner!" I said in a mock british tone. They glanced at me weirdly and I rolled my eyes.

"Hello, Jak and Daxter." They smiled.

"Oh, hello!" Daxter said before jumping down and running towards the Dj station.

"Where is everybody?" Jak asked. I shrugged and went off chasing after Daxter. He will NOT ruin my ipod if it's the last thing I do! When I finally manage to get my ipod away from him, I looked up just in time to see Kiera and Tess. I waved at them and they waved at me back.

"Hello Richie!"

"AH!" I jumped and turned around to find it was only Dj. I sighed before hitting him on the chest.

"Don't do that!" I said before placing my ipod back on the table. He chuckled.

"Sorry babe, you know I didn't mean to." He wrapped his arm around me and I sighed, leaning into the touch.

"I believe that as much as I believe in aliens." He raise an eyebrow.

"Aliens are real?" I rolled my eyes.

"Unknown answer."

"Ah." He placed his head on my shoulder.

"Done. Now, I can finally go back to star gazing at Mikey." I said and giggled. Dj pouted.

"Hey! I have not spend time with you all day and I'm your boyfriend!" He said. I kissed him on the nose.

"Yeah, but it's Mikey! From TMNT! The turtle I had a crush on since ages!" Dj pouted even more and I gaved in.

"Alright, we can spend time together." He smiled and kissed me fully on the lips.

"Eww! I don't want to see that!" I turned around to see Audrine smirking at us. I groaned and kissed him once more.

"When you have a boyfriend who wants to spend time with you, you'll get use to it." I said. This earned me a flicker to the head by Dj. I glared at him playfully before turning back to Audrine.

"Where's Jamie?" I asked. Dj held me even tighter.

"Dj, sweetie, can't breathe!" I yelped and he let go.

"Sorry, I just......not after what he'd done to you." He whispered. Did I forget to mention that me and Jamie use to go out? And when I had found out that he eyes on Lea, I was angry, but calm down? I could have sworn I'd said that. Oh, and that Dj never really liked him after that?

"It's okay. That happened about..........5 months ago, the same day that we started dating." I said, hugging him. "And no matter what, you'll always been in my heart." I said, kissing him on his forehead.

"I'm gonna be sick." Natashia said, rolling her pretty brown eyes.

"Yeah, you'd never really liked Romance, have you?" I asked, sarcastically. She glared at me.

"If you're looking for Jamie, he's with Lea." I rolled my eyes. Of course.

"That idiot better not hurt her." I whispered angrily. Was I still pissed about the 'I'm only dating you to get close to Lea' thing? Hell yeah!

"Oh, I'm sure he'll treat her good." Had to be a real prick and go there. Though, she didn't really say anything, it was there. She and I both knew what she was going to say and luckily, she stopped herself from saying.

"Hey, sweetheart? Don't worry about it. You got me, after all." Dj said, kissing me on my neck, causing me to squirm and wiggle.

"Oh god, Dj! Stop! I'm tickleish in that area!" I giggled. Natashia rolled her eyes again before leaving. It was then I realize that the room was filling up quickly. You got people from Lilo and Stitch, TMNT, Jak and Daxter, Final Fantasy, Ratchet and Clank (yay them!), Ed Edd and Eddie, 6teens, and Star Wars: The Clone Wars.

"Damn. This party is huge." I said.

"Well, what did you expect? That it was little?" Dj said, rolling his dark blue eyes. Suddenly, a ZIP was heard and I looked up to see it was Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Ami, and Kyuubi (in human form)

"Whoa, this party is HUGE!" How in the hell did I hear that from all the way over here I'll never know. I chuckled and looked at Dj.

"Wanna play the muisc now?" I asked him. He smiled and nuzzled my neck.

"Sure." I began to play the muisc, knowing the first song was by Justin Timbaland: Apologize.

A/n: I forgot to tell you guys, there are three main OCs in here that are mines; Ami ( a blue eight-tails fox that is now converted to a human), Miley (a light color pink hippo), and Gem (a blue colored dragonfly). If you have an OC and would like for him or her to join the party, you can ask. This goes under favors too.


	5. Chapter 4

"You know, if wasn't for the fact that you're my best friend, I would so leave this behind." Lea said, handing me my camera.

"What the hell? You went to my house?" I asked her. I was sitting on the side watching the door to more and more people coming in when she gave it to me.

"Yeah, Tay said you wanted to video tape it." She said. I smiled.

"Tell Twin I said thanks, but you're gonna have to hold it." I said, smirking ever so slightly. Lea sighed.

"I kinda figured."

"Hey, that's my line. No takie." I said. She smiled and started to play the camera.

Me: Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo America! This is your host, China, but call me Chi or Chi-Chi!

Lea: (rolls her eyes)

Me: Today, we're having a party! But not just any party, a cartoon party! Meaning, every single favorite cartoon characters are here and dancing til the sun comes up! Right now, I'm just showing you what's going on. As you can see, there are many game characters, tv show characters, anime characters, and of course cartoons! (starts to walk with Lea) I'll show an example! Eddie!

Eddie: Hey, is that a video camera?

Me: Why, yes! And we're gonna post it all over youtube!

Eddie: Cool, hey mom!

Ed: Oh no! If you post this, the aliens might see it and take over the world! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Me: Ed, no, they won't (looks over at Double D) What made you come?

Double D: I was against my will

Me: Like always....Anyways, lets go see our favorite little alien; Stitch! (A/n: Stitch will be talking in human since I can't understand a word he says) (Walks over to see Lilo and Stitch) Hey guys!

Lilo: Hey China! What's going on?

Me: Nothing, just taping for memories. So, how's the party so far? Wait a minute, where's stitch? (Hears Lea squeak and turns to see Stitch licking the camera) Ah no! Stitch! Don't lick the camera! Shut it off Lea!

Lea: (turns off camera)

I sighed as I took the camera from Lea.

"Nice......alien drool." I glared at Stitch, who smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry!" With that, he headed off somewhere with Lilo. I smiled to myself.

"They will be together, alien or not." I mumbled to myself. Lea looked at me, almost in disgust.

"What? They will be!" She shook her head and left. I sighed as I used a napkin to wipe off the drool when I was tackled and nearly dropped the camera. "What the hell?!" I looked to see it was Kuki.

"Sorry China, but have you seen wally? I've been looking for him everywhere!" She said and if I didn't know better, I would say she had a blush on her face.

"Nope. And, be careful alright? My video camera is the only thing I have that will take long-lasting memories!" Of course, I have camera that take pictures, but who will want to see that? Kuki shrugged and kept on walking through the crowd. I sighed to see Grim, Billy, and Mandy walking in. Who knew that death likes to party as well? I shrugged it off and went into the kitchen.

"Oh no, you aren't here to destory anything are you?" Stephanie asked with slight fear in her eyes. I rolled my eyes and ate the dip on the counter.

"Relax, if I wanted to kill the kitchen, the whole party would have been a bust right about now." I said. Tay laughed.

"Trust me, the not only will the party be a bust, but the treehouse will be in flames!" She giggled. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I'm not that bad of a cook!"

"The only thing you know how to cook is pancakes. Everything else is microwavable." I gave her a death glare. The sad part of it all? It's true. Anything besides pancakes, I kill. "But that's alright though; your pancakes wouldbe fluffy and soft, like real pancakes should." She continued. Suddenly, Jonh came in.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Fanny's not here yet." He sighed and walked away. Then nigel came in.

"Neither is Racheal." He sighed and walked away. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Man, do those two got it bad." I said. Step shook her head.

"Fanny loves the dude, but Patton is in the way." I cocked my head at that.

"Patton yo? He's here?" She nodded.

"Poor fan-fan. She's in a love triangle." I said.

"You should know that; you're in one yourself." Tay included and I frozed.

"W-what?" Step looked at her.

"Don't think I haven't notice; You miss Jamie." I felt tears pricking my eyes. How dare she bring up that name!

"Nu-uh! Shut up Tay!" I was mad. No, I was pissed. How dare she know my love life! I don't miss Jamie, Jamie's with another person and I'm with Dj. And besides, I couldn't let go of Dj even if I tried.

"You're so jealous of Lea." She whispered and that's when everything I was feeling unleashed. I stormed out of the kitchen, angry and hurt. Yes, I was jealous, because Jamie should have been mines! He should have! But Dj's with me now, and I love him too much to let him go. So what if Lea got the guy of my dreams? So what if Jamie had hurted me and crushed me? WHO IN THE HELL GIVES A FUCK?! And Tay should have kept her mouth shut. She didn't know how it went down, I didn't tell her. I only told her that Jamie left. Angry sobs escaped my mouth, causing some to look at me, but I didn't care. It just wasn't fair.

"Chi? Are you okay?" I looked up to see Rachel (not the leader). I bit my lip, wondering should I just tell her or not.

"I-I'm fine yo! Just....fine." I mumbled, just wishing myself away. She didn't leave. I could still feel her there.

"You're lying, what's wrong?" Oh, how I wanted to tell her. Tell her how much I was angry at Jamie for using me to get to Lea, and how Lea was unaware of it and flirted with Jamie. I wanted to scream at them right then and there, but I didn't. I faked a smile.

"It's nothing yo. Please.....just leave me alone." I whispered, placing my head in my lap. Rachel sighed and left. Why do heartbreak hurt so bad?

(???'s POV)

Rachel sighed as she watched China from a distance. Something had to went down in the kitchen so she went in there.

"Hey, what's wrong with Chi?" She asked Stephanie. She sighed.

"Tay pissed her off." Rachel raise an eyerbow.

"Tay? As in Twin of China? I thought it was Lea, seeing how much their at each others throats. If it wasn't for the fact that they're best friends, I swear they might kill each other." She said. Step nodded.

"What did she say?"

"China was jealous of Lea."

"Would explain the constant fights, but why?" Stephanie shrugged.

"Tay said that Lea and Jamie suppose to together, but ever since the break up, China's been down." She said.

"She didn't say those exact words, did she?" Rachel asked.

"Nope, but that's what I concluded from the fight." Step said.

"So, why is Chi with Dj?"

"Dunno. Maybe, to help get rid of Jamie?" Rachel sighed and walked out of the kitchen.

(My POV)

I looked around to see the party still going on, even with me in the dark, which brings up the next song: If You Seek Amy. Though, it didn't go well in the situation, it did bring up the cheerfulness back in me. I smiled and got up. Well, there's no need to bring darkness around everyone else, is there?

"Finally. I thought you would never get out of the corner." My eyes went wide and turned around to see it was Crystal.

"How did you know I was here?" She shrugged.

"Not the only one either; Pandie's here too."

"Pandie?!"

"Here I am!" She squealed, her hair fallen over her shoulders. I squeaked and hugged her.

"Pandie!" She smiled before looking into my eyes.

"You were crying. Why?" I looked away.

"I got into a fight with Twin, but it's okay! I'm glad you guys are here!" I said, smiling a false smile. They looked at each other before turning back to me.

"Lets get out of the corner, do you know how bad that looks?" Crystal asked and I laugh.

"Yeah, pervs are here to."

"Such as?"

"Dj, Jiriaya, Miroku-" Before I could continue, someone had yelled out at me.

"I AM NOT A PERVERT! I'M THE GREAT TOAD SAGE!" We fell quiet and then laugh.

"Come on, lets go party." Pandi said and with that, all three of us were walking to the dance floor.


	6. Chapter 5

Okay, two things happened at this point that I would like to point out.

One; Some just CANNOT dance

And Two; I think I saw Abby and Hoagie kissing!

Yep, you heard (or rather, read) right. Abby and Hoagie were kissing! I couldn't believe it when I saw it. Okay, so this is how it went, I was talking to Pandie about this and that when I was starting to get thirsty. So, I went to the punch bowel just in time to see the two smacking lips! OMG! I kinda sound like a school girl, but who cares? One of my favorite pairings just kissed! I'm so happy! I have to tell Pandie!

"Pandie! Pandie where are you?! P-" Before I could continue to yell out, I was suddenly grabbed and pulled into the darkest corner. I looked up to see it was Wally and I relaxed a little before I gave him a good scowling

"Numbuh four?! What the hell?! Don't you know that when you pull a girl into a corner of a party, that spells RAPE or SEX?!" I loudly whispered, glaring at him. He rolled his pretty green eyes at me.

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, have you seen Kuki ANYWHERE near the kitchen?" He asked with a slight panic in his voice. I raise an eyebrow.

"Why are you avoiding her? She's looking for you." I said. He had a blush on his face.

"I'm not! I'm just........moving too quickly." I rolled my eyes. Yeah, that's wally alright.

"Well, for your answer, no, I haven't. I think she's dancing with some kid." I said.

"Okay, that's good. When you meet her again, tell her I'm waiting upstairs." He said before actually going upstairs.

"Alright, but you better not be doing what I think you're doing!" I yelled after him.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Suddenly, Dj walked up.

"She can't! I made her like that!" I punched him in the arm, blushing madly as heck.

"You're confusing me with yourself. Now, come on, Fanny's coming, and I want you to get Johnny boy at the door for her." I said. Dj raise an eyebrow at me.

"Cupid much?"

"No, I just hate to see a painfully obvious couple not together." I said. He smiled and kissed me on the nose.

"Good luck finding your favorite couple." I smirked.

"You're looking at the couple match-maker here. I got you with me didn't I?" He rolled his eyes and went to find John. I was almost at the door when I heard making out going on in the kitchen. Curiosity would kill the cat I suppose because wouldn't you know it? Haru and Pandi were making out. Eww.

"OMG! I'M BLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I said, covering my eyes. The two broke away, blushing madly.

"Shut up Chi! It's not what it looks like." Pandi said, her cheeks heated up fully. Haru coughed a little and looked at Pandi before leaving. My eyes followed before looking at Pandie, smirking. She was twitching, like a school girl caught doing something she wasn't suppose to.

"Don't start. You and Dj do the same thing." She said, narrowing her eyes. I just smiled.

"I wasn't bothering you; I just said I'm blind." I said sweetly, trying to look innocent. Suddenly, Step and Juvi and Crystal came in.

"What happen? Why is Haru blushing like a tomato?" Juvi asked before looking at Pandi. "Why are you blushing like a tomato?" Of course, I would use this as blackmail, as I would do with everyone else, but since Pandi is like a younger sister to me, I'll let it slide.....for now.

"Nothing, just a little accident happen. Nothing to worry about." I said. Step looked at me and could easily tell I was lying. She pouted, but didn't dare say anything. Juvi shook her head, mumbling about 'kids these days' or something before grabbing the large bag of potato chips and leaving. Step kept pouting before leaving, saying something about 'she never tells me anything' and Crystal narrowed her eyes at both of us before taking flight. I let out a sigh before smirking at Pandi.

"You so owe me." She groaned.

(Somewhere else in the party (???'s POV))

John was half nervous. Dj had told him that Fanny and Racheal was coming, so he had to be prepared. Dj, on the other hand, looked him and shook his head.

"Dude, if you want Fanny to notice you, you gotta be cool and flirt with her when she's comes." (NEVER listen to Dj, I'm just saying xD) He said. John looked at him, raising an eyebrow before looking at the door.

"Think she'll go for that?"

"It worked with China." (NO IT DIDN'T! He's a pervert, but I love him X)) John sighed and continued to looked at the door.

(My POV)

I walked out of the kitchen and rolled my eyes at scene before me.

"Johnny boy, she's not gonna come faster!.....That sounded wrong." I said. Dj smirked at me.

"I know how to make you come even more." I rolled my eyes at the lame joke before slapping him.

"Whatever, you're still not getting to second base." I said and walked away. I then heard John mumbled 'I'm SO not listening to you' and I smiled to myself. Rule number one; NEVER EVER in life listen to Dj, most of the things he says is a lie or the advice he gives is too damn stupid. But, he's my bf and I wouldn't care if he was a pervert or not; still love him. I looked to my left to see Kuki coming and smiled.

"Hyia Numbuh three, Wally's upstairs, waiting for you." I said. Kuki blushed a bit.

"Oh. What does he want with me upstairs?" She asked. I shrugged before hearing my favorite song; Break Up. My eyes glittered and went straight to the dance floor, leaving Kuki by herself.

(With Kuki)

She sighed and looked at the steps. Well, whatever is waiting for her, she'll have to face it.

With Wally.

Gulping, she took her first step before going completely.


	7. Chapter 6

(With Kuki and Wally)

Kuki open the door to Wally's room to see him pacing the floors.

"Wally?" Wally looked up and blushed.

"Oh. Hey kooks." He said. She smiled at him before sitting on his bed, looking at him. This cause Wally to blush even futher.

"You wanted me up here."

"Oh.....right. Look, kooks there's something I need to tell you." She nodded.

"Okay."

"Um......" He scratched the back of his neck, nervously. Obviously, he wanted to tell her how he feels, but can't find the right words. Kuki kept looking at him, eyes never leaving his nervous state. Seeing this, Wally was even more nervous. _Get it together Walls! You can do this!_ He thought and took a deep breath. "Um, kooks, you know we've been friends forever, right?" She nodded and then a knock was heard.

"OMG! Wally! Kuki! Get down here and help us!" This cause both to raise an eyebrow.

"Did China set the kitchen on fire again?" Kuki asked.

"Worse. There's a fight! We can't break up! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" With that, the two ran down stairs to see it was a fight.

A fight over a bag of chips.

"What the hell?" China asked, looking at Moria and Juvi.

(My POV)

It happened so fast. I was on my way to get a bag of chips when suddenly, the bag that wanted was snatched out of my hands by Juvi. Before I could even react, Moria came by and grabbed the end of the bag. So now, a fight was in my face over MY bag of chips.

"What the hell?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at them. Juvi glared at Moria.

"It was MY bag, I saw it first before you two came along."

"Nuh-uh! I saw it!" I rolled my eyes.

"Excuse me. I hate to disappointed you two, but it was MY bag of chips, I saw it first, I grabbed it, so now, the bag belongs to ME." I said, snatching back my bag, which was bad, because the bag ripped open, sending Lay's chip all over the place. All three of us looked at the floor.

"And because that bag belongs to you, YOU'RE gonna clean it up." Moria said and walked away with Juvi. I glared at them and sighed before going to the kitchen.

(???'s POV)

Wally rolled his eyes and grabbed Kuki's hand and going upstairs before looking at Tashi.

"Next time, don't call us for something stupid." He said and then went upstairs. Tashi smirked and walked away.

(My POV)

"Stupid Juvi and Moria for letting the bag bust open." I mumbled and clean up the mess. It was then I saw Hidan leaning against the wall. A small smirk played on my lips and I decided to speak with him the only way Hidan knows how.

"Hey Hidan, long time no see. How the fuck are ya?" Yeah, that's right. Hidan speaks dirty. Hidan looked at me, a smirk growing.

"What's up lil me? I'm fucking good. Jashin will do that to ya." He said. I smiled.

"So what made ya come?" I had to ask. Hidan immediately pointed to guy in a orange swirly mask. TOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Before Hidan could say anything, I rushed over to Tobi and gave him a hug.

"TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I swear, I might have broken the first squeal of the day. Tobi looked sort of happy, it's hard to tell because of the mask, but he hugged me anyways.

"China-chan! Tobi is happy to see you! Tobi's been a good boy!" He said to me, causing me to smile.

"I know! And I always I want you to be bestested good boy you'll ever be!" Okay, so, that didn't make sense, but I guess Tobi had caught on.

"Okay! Tobi is going to see Sempai now!" I blinked.

"Tobi? Did you bring the whole orginization with you?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah! Leader-sama says we could all go after I begged!" He said ever so happily. I smiled and hugged him again. Fans, BACK OFF! TOBI IS MINES!

"I love you Tobi!" Tobi giggled.

"Tobi loves you too! Now, I have to Sempai now! Tobi will see you later! Bye China-chan!" I couldn't help but laugh at how innocent Tobi was as he skipped off. Suddenly, I was tackled yet again by clumsy dancers.

"I swear, SOMEONE is after me!" I yelled. Then a thought came to me. Wally and Kuki went back upstairs to finish whatever. I grinned evilly as I tiptoed up the stairs. Blackmail. You gotta love it.


	8. Chapter 7

_Me: GAH! I can't believe I went so long without writing this. I'm pretty sure if it wasn't for littlemissfg, I would have discontinued this fic a loong time ago O.O Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this story! After I finsih writing this and finishing the others, I won't be able to make anymore KND stories for a while. Instead, I'll be writing my new addiction; Kingdom Hearts! Seriously, they may have gay characters (even my STRAIGHT MALE friends notice) but it's a fun game! And yes, I do support gay couples. Oh, don't look at me like that, I'm not gay, but that doesn't mean I'll put someone else down for being gay, or bisexual. So don't expect me to make any straight couples for Kingdom Hearts any time soon. Again, enjoy!_

(My POV)

You know how you get one of those ideas that may SEEM like a good idea at first, but really, it wasn't? If you have, you're probably sharing your pain with me right now. If you haven't, screw you, and everyone who's related to you in some way. I don't need the extra attention.

Now, what may I have been doing that cause me to be so straightforward to you in the last sentence? The answer is quite simple, really...

I've been TRYING to sneak into Wally's room, but unforunately, there seems to be only one way in and that's through the door. And, unless you're dumb crook, you would know by now that coming through the door of which the room you're trying to spy on has company, is not a good way to start the plan. So, I decided to look around and found an air vent. This is where my dumb blonde moment came in.

Normally, for every movie I'd watch, I would listen to them and make sure to never repeat the same mistake that the character did. After watching so many movies where said character gets into the air vent and get stuck, I'd tried to avoid air vents should there's ever been a need to. And it's not like I can get to them anyway, the movies made it look so easy when, really, the damn things were 2 feet in the fucking air. But this air vent was far enough for me to reach and get into, my first mistake.

My second? Guessing wrong about my weight.

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't skinny as hell nor was I fat as hell. All I really had was stomach since I eat like every meal might be my last. Reguardless of this, though, I never gain the fat I need to be a fatass or an overweight prick who only uses excuses to make up for why they never hit the gym. And I sure as hell wasn't those supermodels that you see on tv, looking like a fucking twig, ready to be snap in half. Nah, I love my body, even as I speak, I'm losing my stomach, and gaining more hips and curves as I grow into a teenager (I'm 16 now. Bday July 20 1994). So yeah, while I wasn't the healthest person alive, I still look good in dress, any dresses, jeans, T-shirt, ect.

And no, I did not let this shit get to my head.

Granted, I love my body, and I love the fact that I have boobs now, I know for a fact that fitting into tight air spaces was not something a fat person does. Hell, I don't even think a fat person could fit into air spaces such as this. So while I was sizing up the vent, I didn't think for a second that I would have a problem.

I was so dead wrong.

Now, I'm stuck inside the air vent (my goal pratically washed away) and is need of help.

Fuck my life.

(?'s POV (Somewhere else in the party))

Tay looked around before turning to Stephaine, Paige, Laura, Lea, and Cyndier (The spelling's different because there's already a Cynder. The black dragon from Spyro.)

"Hey," She said. "Where's China?" They shrugged.

"Haven't seen her since the chips accident." Paige said. Tay blinked. Well, that wasn't like her at all. Suddenly, another girl came along and smiled at the group.

"Hey guys." They looked at her and smiled.

"Fiona." Suddenly Juvi appeared out of nowhere and gave Fiona a rather, big and slightly disturbing smile.

"HEY FI-FI! HAVE YOU SEEN CHI-CHI?" Lea sighed as Fiona moved away.

"Okay, who gave you sugar?" She asked. Juvi shrugged.

"Found Pixie Stixs on the floor, ate them all up!" She said, again, with that disturbing smile.

"China's gonna be pissed."

"Not unless we give her sugar as well. She shouldn't have a problem with that." Cyndier shook her head.

"And make matters worse? No thanks."

"Speaking of China, where the hell is she?" Tay asked. Like god can hear her, her phone started to viberate and she got it from the back pocket of her jeans. As she open up the text, she paled before busting out laughing. The others looked at her, startled.

"What?" Laura asked. Tay didn't say anything but showed them the text.

**Im fuckin stuck in the air vent. Was tryin 2 spy on Wally and Kuki, but i got fuckin stuck. FML. HELP ME!**

Chi

The girls laughed.

"L-lets go help her." Steph said, covering up her giggles. With a bitten lip, Tay nodded and went upstairs to help the poor girl.

(My POV)

Fuck, it's hot in here. I really hope Tay's coming, I feel like I'm a roasted pig.

Hmm, I wonder what Kuki and Wally are doing?

"Yo! Fatass! Are you in there?" Hearing Twin's voice, I growled, both thankful and annoyed.

"Yes, bitch, I'm in here. Help me out please." I said, shifting my weight around before one side of me went stiff. That's when I heard laughter.

"Oh god, Chi! I know almost all of us are 3 and 4 fans, but really? It wasn't worth it!" Lu-lu cried, still laughing her ass off. I blushed in embarrassment. I'm gonna kill them. I'm gonna kill them all! FEAR THE WRATH OF CHINA! MAWHAHAHA!

"Shut up Louey. This is your fault you know." I said. There was pregnant pause.

"Okay, first, what the hell did you just call me? And secondly, how's it my fault you crawled into the vent?" She asked.

"First, I called you Louey. Secondly, I don't know. I just felt the need to blame it on someone and you're the closest."

"That's a boy's name dumbass!"

"Does it make a difference?"

"Fuck you Chi. Just Fuck you." Even though it may sound serious, Lu-lu knew I wasn't being serious. It's really all for a good laugh, I promise. That's when I thought of something.

"Hey, where's Johnny boy?"

"At the party."

"And Fanny?"

"Not here yet. God, when's she and Racheal coming? They're taking forever." Paige said. At this, I couldn't help but to agree. Fanny and Racheal were taking an awafully alot of time getting to the damn tree house and really, it wasn't far dispite the HQ being in outerspace.

"I'm sure they're on their way. In the mean time, let's get Chi out of here." Cyndier said and before I knew it, I felt hands grabbing me and pop! I came out like a newborn baby.

"Thanks guys."

"No prob, just don't ever do that again." I nodded. Gosh, for a movie lover, you would think you would learn your lesson after seeing the trick being made and failed miserably.

"Lets go. Johnny's probably depressed and Juvi's probably stalking someone. Meanwhile, Pandi is still making out with her cartoon boyfriend." They looked at me weirdly.

"And you know this how?"

"Because I'm the one writing this fic. If I made you out to be a stalker, a depressed sick lover, and a happy yet hyper person whose in love with a cartoon-"

"You can't talk, China. You pratically raped Mikey earlier."

"Then so be it." I said, ignoring the pointed stares I'm getting.

"This is so unfair! You treat us like trash in your fic and yet you can't say anything bad about yourself!" Steph whine. I raise an eyebrow.

"You know, when I was talking about Pandi being in love with a cartoon, I was also talking about myself. And the fact my stomach's probably not going away any time soon, no matter how less I eat. I call those negative traits if you ask me."

"Yeah, but that's only two." She whined again. I gave her blank stare.

"I'm like Juvi on sugar except twice as hyper. I also have a habit of getting myself into deep shit without being asked why. And I have anger issues, espiecally when I'm bashing a certain character. Are those enough flaws for you or do you want more?"'

"I'll take those, but I want more when we reach 15 chaps." She said.

"Of course, Steph. Anything for my sweet little darling blondie."

"GAY!" She scream before running down the stairs, causing the rest of us to laugh.

"Lets get down there before people start wondering if Chi really is gay." Tay said, smirking. I gave her smirk.

"If you think you're lucky, you're sadly mistaken. Redheads and blondes are my favorite people." No lie. I really do like gingers and blondes, mainly because of their hair, but I can take in their personality as well.

"Aww, that's too bad. Guess you're missing out on a good thing, huh?"

"What good thing?" She glared at me and I laugh. Lea rolled her eyes at us and smiled.

"Lets GO!" She said, shoving us, with Lu-lu hopping along.

"Okay, okay, sheesh!"

"Pushy much?" Lea just smiled.

_Hope you guys like it! Oh, and by the way, littlemissfg, I really like your name. It's cute. R&R! :D_


	9. Chapter 8

(My POV)

As we walked down the steps, I notice one of my favorite character from Naruto staring longingly at said blond. I sighed and shook my head, knowing exactly how this was going to play out.

"Hey guys," The girls turned to me. I pointed at the blue haired girl. "I'm gonna see if I can put some confidence in her, be right back."

"Alright, don't scare her!" Lea said, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Whatever." With that, I walked towards the Hyuuga princess. Really, I couldn't see why people hated Hinata, unless you were a yaoi fan, then it's understandable. But other than that, Hinata was nicest girl in the Naruto anime world. Sakura comes in second on my list. "Hey Hinata, still crushing on Naruto?" I said, startling the poor girl. She looked at me with a slight blush on her face.

"H-hello C-china-san. I-I love your party." She said. I smiled gently at her.

"I know, I did a great job, right?" I asked, loudly, and she nodded. "Anyways, I wanted to tell you something." She looked at me.

"W-what is it?"

"You want Naruto as yours, correct?" She blushed, which caused me to smile. Hinata was so sweet and cute, she's my anime girlfriend. Tobi's my boyfriend on the side. Hey, don't look at me like that; bet some of YOU gotta cartoon boyfriend/girlfriend reguardless. And when I find out, MWAHAHAHA! Run, little kids, RUN!

"I-I guess."

"Not 'I guess' Hinata. It's either you do or you don't." I said, folding my arms and leaning against the wall. She blushed a full red and I sighed. She really needs to stop being shy about him. I lost my shyness when I made friends with Tay and Cyndier.

"I-I do."

"Then you gotta know him! And to know him is to talk to him! Come on Hina-chan, he's not gonna bite!"

"B-but he likes Sakura, and Sakura's pretty."

"Yeah, but you're _beautiful_ Hina. You were born under the same sign as me, the Cancer, so I know you'd catch many envy eyes if you just open up a little. You're beautiful, got a great bod, and you're personality is great. Compared to Sakura, it's no competition." I said, causing her to blush and smile.

"Y-you think?"

"I don't think, I _know_. People will love and respect you if you just let go of _this,_" I unzipped her coat, causing her to gasp and just as I expected, her body was hour glass figure, unlike mines, but I'm getting there. Just...need...to lay off...the sweets. "And be more talkative. I know, it's scary to talk to someone you don't know, and have known, but refuse to notice them, but like I'm telling you; lighten up. Naruto loves everyone, but he will love you more than Sakura. Why? Cause you have something she doesn't and that's patient." I said, smiling happily, before pushing her towards the blond of her dreams. "Now go, and make me proud!" With a blush and nod, she walked over to the blond boy and started to him.

If there was one thing I have to say about Cancers is that we're also good self-a-stem builders. Meh. With a shrug, I turned myself around when I spot something red and green. My eyes went wide as I broke out in a smile.

"Axel!" The tall organization member, Axel, turned and smiled.

"Hey China. How it's going?" He asked. I shrugged.

"It's gone, how about you and Roxas? Confessed yet?" Axel groaned.

"Why do you yaoi fangirls keep asking me that?"

"BECAUSE anyone with enough brain cells would know that everyone in Kingdom Hearts is gay, even the Final Fantasy characters. Should read between the lines, NO guy cares about another enough to follow them and drag them back to the place that lied to you and made you believe that to achive your goal, you must use a teenage boy with a key for a sword to gain hearts from something called the heartless for the big Heart shaped moon in the sky." I said, raising an eyebrow. Axel glared at me.

"What if I like Larxene?"

"Could've fooled me. Larxene don't care about anyone, that is why I would pair her up with Marluxia, even though he's the biggest faggy in Kingdom Hearts I've ever seen."

"Just because he got pink hair?"

"Just because he got pink hair."

"That's cruel."

"Maybe, but I don't care. Anyways, back to you and Roxas, confess already! Half of the world already know you two are gay for each other, more so than Riku and Sora! What's taking so long?" I asked, angry at the fact Axel is totally in love with Roxas, but have yet to confess. Really, you have to be a blind idiot to not notice everything that Axel is doing is not because they were 'just friends' but more than that. The redhead scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know know. Maybe you're wrong, maybe Roxas ISN'T gay, what if he DOES like Namine?"

"Please. The girls are there just to be there. Why? Because, besides most of the world rejecting gay relationship, America is one of the worst. So of course, there are gonna be girls like Kairi and Namine. However, they are USELESS! They don't get screen time, except for Namine, but only because she was playing around with Sora's memories, and they can't FIGHT! What's the point of having them if they're only gonna be in the way? Oh that's right, Sora have a crush on Kairi. You know, in the first game, I DID supported that couple, but when Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories and 2 came out, that was over and done. Did you see how AKWARD Sora was when Kairi hugged him? He was all 'Okay, get off me' while he CRIED for Riku! How many guys DO that, huh?"

"Sora's as gay as rainbows." Axel stated, with a blank face. I merely shrugged, knowing it was true.

"He's a happy gay, so of course he's gonna look and act like he's gay." I said. "But that's not the point. The point is, parents of America is so uptight about people being gay, that even IF you were making a game full of gays, you don't want them to know about. So, you add useless and unworthy girls to the mix and BINGO! You got a seller! I won't add ugly to the mix, because Kairi and Namine are pretty. That's why they are my favorite couple."

"Because they are pretty?"

"That, and because I'd rather see them together, than Kairi with Sora or Namine with Roxas." I said, raising an eyebrow. "Now, are you gonna confess to him, or would you rather have me tell him?"

"NO! No, no no! I can do it." With that, Axel ran off, causing me to smirk. Suddenly, Dj came up to me and raise an eyebrow.

"Who did you scare off now?"

"Axel, and possibly Steph. Depending how that they act towards gayness and shit."

"Yaoi/yuri fangirl much?"

"Fuck you. Now, where's Racheal and Fanny?" I asked.

"Racheal's here, and Fanny said that she was running a little late, but she's coming." He said, kissing my cheek. I sighed. Damn, she's taking way too long.

"She better. Johnny Boy's blood pressure is going through the roof if she doesn't." I said, wiping away the kiss, cause Dj to frown at me. I smiled at him. "You know I love you, right?"

"Whatever. So, what did you say to Axel?" He asked.

"That he needed to confess to Roxas that he loves him. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only person who'd played the game and saw the hinted gay couples in Kingdom Hearts."

"I've noticed it too."

"Someone I DON'T know." I said, smirking at the blank face. "Again, I love you." Dj just shook his head.

"Well, I'm gonna let you get back to finding your favorite couples." He said before walking away. I watched before turning my attention to the door of the party. Granted, it wasn't open, and it shouldn't, because I'm sure most people I have invited are here. Still, I won't let it bypass me that there IS something who wasn't invited here since this gut feeling wasn't going away.

God, I hope I'm wrong, the las thing I need is to go Anti-Character Hunting.


	10. Chapter 9

(My POV)

You know, I always wonder how life is in other countries, like Aisa, for example. Cause if OUR economic is bad, just imagine everyone elses? But then again, looking at the criminal rates in other countries, and how THEIR being governed, it makes me glad that I live in America. We don't have THAT big of an issue compared, so for everyone who's complaining about the health care bill, just remember, it could always be worse. You COULD have ended up on the streets, or get shot because of a damn drive by. You COULD have died because some fucktard decided to drink and drive. You COULD have come down with some deadly illness you didn't know you have, until later on. You COULD have been killed, and not missed tomorrow.

You could have, but you aren't.

So be thankful to be alive, and live every day knowing your life isn't AS fucked up as you thought.

And if you are dead...

How the hell are you reading this? Seriously?

Shaking my head, I looked up to see one of my favorite characters of all; Mikey.

"Mikey!" I screamed before practically jumping into his arms, litterally. He gave me a look, but I didn't care. Mikey's my husband, he is SUPPOSE to do these things for me.

"Why do you do these things, dudette? If I hadn't turned around, you would have been on the floor!" He said. I giggled before snugging into his arms. I would TOTALLY date a turtle if it had been Michelangelo, and no, NOT the painter (artist? Whichever one of those).

"Because I know you would have catch me. You're a ninja, ninjas pwnd everything else." It's true, you have to admit. Where ELSE can you find someone who can disappear and reappear into the night?

OMG

You can't see me!

I'm blendin in just like a pine tree!

...Sorry, couldn't help, but write that. (xD)

Mikey rolled his eyes, his pretty BLUE eyes, before helping me down.

"Hey, Mikey? Do you feel a disturbance in the air?" I asked, all serious. I couldn't get rid of this feeling I have, and I could tell, it will not be pretty when I found out WHO caused it. Mikey shook his head.

"Sorry dudette, but I'll let you know when I find it." I nodded and he left. Damn, I wanted more Me and Mikey time. Sighing, I turned to the kitchen and froze.

And not in a good way, either.

Keira smiled at me.

"Hey China." She said. I forced a smile.

"Hey...Keira." Oh don't get me wrong, I like Keira, really (from Jak and Daxter, if you wanted to know what character), and in the beginning, I might even had my first girl crush on her (total lie. I had lots of girl crushes), but when Keira became all snooty and shit in the second game, I hated her, and I still do to this very day. Mainly because everyone wants her and Jak together, but I simply refused to believe this couple is actually canon.

And no, it's because of my yaoi fangirl side either.

It's more or less of dealing with reality. Chances of a girl liking you, then becoming a rich, spoiled Daddy's Girl bitch, and then played the 'I'm Sorry What's Your Name' card before telling everyone she loves you is zip to none. I want to believe people could change, but the fact of the matter is, nobody can't. Why? Nobody's willing to try, and this goes double for Keira.

Oh sure, Keira may SEEM like every guy's dream, but in reality, the only reason she's getting with Jak is because Keira was game reflection of those who gets their way. And yes, this includes me. However, I know my limits; I won't play with a guy's heart just because I want him, and then rejecting him because of what someone else did.

Oh, what you don't know? Does this ring a bell?

**"Working for a guy like Krew"**

She was fucking implying that Jak was as bad as Krew when, really, it was the oppsite. And lets not forget, Keira called him a monster for something he can't control.

Right.

Again, a Daddy's Girl bitch.

Being a Daddy's Girl, isn't bad. I'm one myself; however, Keira was just the type of girl who will only USE Jak for HER needs, and not giving a damn about everything else. As a tomboy, I like Keira. However, as girl dating? She can't have Jak. Not ever.

Strangely, I kinda like the idea of Keira and Tess hooking up. Don't ask me why after I just pointed out she was, baiscally, a bitch. I just do.

"So, how's you and Jak been?" I asked, playing it coolly before bursting her bubble. I hate doing this, I hate playing the Tough Girl act, but she needed to know, and this goes for the girls like this too, that she couldn't keep up with her lies. I know she cares for Jak, but only as a friend and nothing more. She's just the typical "Wish Upon The Star" girl that we all started out as. And if you haven't...

You damn lucky son of a bitch.

"Oh, we're fine. There's a few bumps along the road, but we're getting there." There was that lie. I can see it in her face. I narrowed by eyes and before I could say anything, Twin rushed in.

"Um, China? Did you invite Trixie Tang and her gang, Paulina what's her face, Star, Dash, and that Asian looking dude, Karin (from Naruto), and Sally (from Sonic. I hate that stupid squirrel bitch) to the party?" At this, my body tensed. I knew it. I FUCKING KNEW IT!

"No, Tay, I did not." I whispered, keeping my rage in. Twin looked at me, and she knew what's about to come.

Stupid fucking assholes busting into MY party uninvited.

Someone's gonna pay DEARLY.


End file.
